I'd Give My Life For You
by keyamel kiss
Summary: *Complete* During a war, Ayeka and Ryoko must leave Jurai. They come back to Jurai to fight for Tenchi. They enter his troop just as the enemy arrive. The enemy is looking for Juraian power, and they must kill to get it. Who will die? Please R&R.
1. Chapter One

I'd Give My Life For You  
By: Moonlit Love  
  
I'd Give My Life For You  
By: Moonlit Love  
Chapter One  
Ayeka sat next to Tenchi, her hand firmly grasped in his. "What do you think,  
general?" Tenchi asked is chief war specialist.  
  
"I think the Galaxy War Police Squad better be called in. Cometier doesn't seem  
to want peace for us Juraians," the general replied.  
  
Tenchi nodded with a tip of his head. "If it is war they seek, than it is war we  
must do," Tenchi sighed.  
  
"It will be all right," Ayeka whispered into his ear.   
  
He kissed the top of her head graciously. "With you by my side, it will," he  
breathed into her ear.  
  
Ayeka smiled up at him. "I will call Ryoko and see if she wants to come, she  
always has had a stomach for fighting," Ayeka told Tenchi as she stood up.  
  
Ayeka left the room and went to her room. She picked up the phone and dialed  
Ryoko's number. "Yeah, what do you want?" Ryoko demanded into the phone.  
  
"It's me, Ryoko," Ayeka laughed, than more soberly, "I was just going to let you  
know of a war we are going to be facing. I wasn't sure if you wanted to come and fight  
with us or not."  
  
"Ayeka! Hi, didn't recognize your number at first. I'll be right over. I just don't  
want to see any lovebird stuff going on between you and Tenchi when I get there," Ryoko  
replied.  
  
Ayeka laughed into the phone. "Good-bye, Ryoko," Ayeka said as she hung up.   
  
Ayeka walked out of her room and headed back to Tenchi's side. "She'll be  
coming by later. How is everything going? Are the enemies coming closer, or are we  
fending them off?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"We are fending off some, but many are entering the galaxy. War will be here but  
in a matter of days," Tenchi sighed.  
  
"We will fight and win. Nothing will go wrong, Tenchi," Ayeka promised.  
  
"I want you to leave as soon as Ryoko gets here. You aren't accustomed to  
fighting and these people are very fierce. I don't want anything to happen to you. Please  
promise me you will not stay here," Tenchi requested of her.  
  
"You can't mean that, Tenchi!" Ayeka cried, "I will not leave your side. You will  
stay here fighting and I will, too."  
  
"You will not stay here, Ayeka. Go with Ryoko to Earth. Sasami is already on  
Earth and you will meet her there. Do not come back until I call you to come back,"  
Tenchi ordered her.  
  
"But I do not want to leave you, Lord Tenchi! I will not leave you!" Ayeka  
proclaimed.  
  
Tenchi did not look Ayeka in the face as he replied, "Please, honey. I will not  
lose you. It is for the best you go. I will miss you, and you will be what keeps me  
fighting. But I will not be able to fight if I have to worry about you."  
  
Ayeka looked down at the ground. "As you wish, Tenchi," Ayeka whispered.  
  
~~  
  
Ryoko had been watching the two of them for some time. It always broke her  
heart she had not been the one Tenchi had chose to marry. But now she saw how petty  
her love for Tenchi was compared to Ayeka's. "How's it going, guys?" Ryoko asked as  
she approached, acting overly cheerful.  
  
~~  
  
"Not well, Ryoko. The war is in days, and Tenchi has requested we leave for  
Earth before the fighting starts," Ayeka softly told Ryoko.  
  
"Why, Tenchi? I could stay here and help fight. And Ayeka with her shield  
thingy could really help us out," Ryoko begged.  
  
"It is not up for arguments, Ryoko. It is what I want," Tenchi explained.  
  
Ryoko nodded reluctantly. "Come on, Ayeka. Maybe we can find something to  
do on Earth until we can come back up," Ryoko gave in.  
  
Ayeka nodded lifelessly and allowed herself to be taken from Jurai to Tenchi's old  
house on Earth. 'Good-bye, my love,' Tenchi sighed as he watched her disappear.  
  
~~  
  
Ayeka arrived at Tenchi's house. The weather was pleasant down on there today,  
and Ayeka sullenly took a breath of the air. "Ayeka?" came Sasami's voice.  
  
"Hello, sister," Ayeka greeted.  
  
"Ayeka! I wasn't expecting you to be here! I'm so glad you came!" Sasami  
squealed in delight at seeing her big sister.   
  
"Ayeka? Can I talk to you?" Ryoko asked as she too appeared.  
  
Ayeka walked away from Sasami. "I will be right back," Ayeka promised.  
  
They walked around a corner before Ryoko came to a stop. "How bad do you  
want to go up and fight?" Ryoko asked.  
  
Ayeka looked surprised, but wasted no time in the answer, "I want to go back  
almost as much as Tenchi wishes me not to go up."  
  
"So, what do you say to going up there to a different section of Jurai and fighting.   
Tenchi probably won't realize we are there, and we can always get away if he does find  
out about our presence," Ryoko suggested.  
  
"I have a better idea than escape. What if we got Washu to give us disguises we  
could wear, like the ones Juraian fighters wear when they go into battle. That way we  
don't have to worry about anyone finding out," Ayeka added, growing excited at the  
thought.  
  
Ryoko smiled at Ayeka, and they both went in search of Washu. The scientist  
wasn't hard to find, as she was in the same old lab she had once claimed before. "Miss  
Washu? May we ask a favor of you?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Go on my dear. I have a lot of things going on, but I'm sure I can find some time  
for the both of you," Washu urged.  
  
"We want you to make us Juraian battle suits. With a few added weapons and  
two-way communicators," Ayeka continued.  
  
Washu stared at them in disbelief. "Why do you want me to do that? Are  
supplies low with the coming battle?" Washu asked.  
  
"No. We are going to be going up there to fight, and would like protection, and  
disguise," Ryoko announced.  
  
"Do you have master Tenchi's permission?" Washu asked.  
  
"Never mind that, Washu. Can you make us those outfits?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"I take that as a no. Anyway, I can make them," Washu told them.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko grinned at Washu. "Oh, thank you, Washu. You are the  
greatest. Can you have them done by tomorrow evening?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"I'll try. I won't get anything done, though if you two keep standing here talking  
to me," Washu replied.   
  
To that, Ayeka and Ryoko fled from the lab and went back outside. "What did  
you two go talk to Miss Washu for?" Sasami asked.  
  
"We just simply wanted to say hello," Ryoko told her.  
  
"Supper will be soon, are you both staying?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Yes, we are," Ayeka replied.  
  
"I'm having my boyfriend, Evan, come to dinner, too," Sasami told them as she  
went into the house.  
  
"Since when does Sasami have a boyfriend?" Ryoko wondered.  
  
"Since she came to Earth five years ago. She fell deeply in love with him, but  
they will never come up to Jurai to visit because he is the great-grandson of the worst  
outlaw," Ayeka informed her.  
  
Ryoko nodded. They were just about to go into the house when Washu suddenly  
came running around the corner screaming their names. "What is it Miss Washu?" Ayeka  
asked.  
  
"Ta-da!" Washu smiled as she pulled out the Juraian battle costumes out from  
behind her back.  
  
Ayeka smiled proudly as she felt the material of the outfits. "It even feels like the  
material used. What can they do?" Ayeka asked, amazed.  
  
"They are capable of many things. They can teleport, allow hovering, fire lasers,  
give you a shield, and a million other things," Washu proudly stated.  
  
"They look a little small, Washu," Ryoko commented.  
  
"They fit to any size, just like the real things. They can stretch to any size,"  
Washu replied.  
  
"Ah, yes. But they do look a little smaller than the real things. Did you make  
helmets as well?" Ayeka wondered.  
  
"Helmets and the L8 series missile guns," Washu replied as she took the helmets  
and weapons from behind her back and handed them to the girls.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko smiled with glee as they held their new weapons. "Tomorrow  
we head back to Jurai and fight," Ayeka announced happily, "But how did you make  
these so quickly?"   
  
"Science is only understood by us scientists. It took a very large amount of skill  
and scientific equipment to do all this. And even the..." Washu began.  
  
"We get the point, Washu!" Ryoko interrupted.  
  
"Well, jeez. Why don't you yell at the person who made these out for you, and  
who is your mother none the less," Washu whimpered as she turned her back to them and  
pretended to wipe away a tear.  
  
"I know you're faking it, Washu!" Ryoko laughed as she patted Washu on the  
back.   
  
"I gotta get back to work now. See you dearies later," Washu dismissed them and  
walked away.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko snuck into the house to change. They quickly were into their  
new outfits, and Ayeka quickly scrawled a note to Sasami to tell her they had been called  
on to leave. "Let us go at once, Ryoko," Ayeka proclaimed as she pushed a button on her  
suit and fizzled from view.  
  
Ryoko followed suit, and soon both girls were on Jurai. They took a few tentative  
steps around when they heard a voice behind them. "Numbers 982 and 992! You must  
be the new comers Lord Tenchi has sent to us. Let us begin, the Cometiers should be  
arriving any second on our sector of the planet. Be prepared!" a commander shouted to  
them in a military voice.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko quickly joined the ranks of the crew. "We must find a way to  
teleport from this group. When the fighting begins, let's go," Ayeka whispered to Ryoko.   
  
Ryoko nodded. "Watch out troops! Incoming! Rear flank, it's coming your  
way!" the commander yelled.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko both looked up into the sky to see a bright missile craft coming  
at them. They dove out of the way and fizzled from view. They ended up in the core of  
Jurai with an unpleasant surprise.  
  
Did you like it? Please review and tell me. Flame me, praise me, just please review.   
Thanks,   
Moonlit Love  
  
Also, I am giving all you Gundam Fans an early treat, a new Gundam series! It is Once Upon The Night Of Death. My Heero and My Enemy will follow its completion. 


	2. Chapter Two

Thank you for the reviews. I like honest reviews. They help me to form a better story. I  
will try to get some history in between the girls.   
I'd Give My Life For You  
By: Moonlit Love  
Chapter Two  
"Where are we, Ayeka?" Ryoko asked, her hands raised above her head.  
  
Ayeka looked away from the armed men and replied, "I have no clue, but these  
look like Cometiers."  
  
"Shut up, will you two?" one of the beings requested.  
  
Ryoko glared at him. "Let's go, Ayeka," she whispered silently.  
  
Ayeka nodded, making the Cometiers believe it was they Ayeka was nodding to.   
Then the girls moved one arm down and pressed their teleport button. They were gone  
the instant the Cometiers blinked.  
  
"That was close," Ayeka laughed as they reappeared in the high mountains of  
Jurai.  
  
The two girls settled down to rest, leaning up against each others back. "This sure  
has been a riot as of right now," Ryoko commented, "I wonder what other wacky stuff  
will happen to us next."  
  
"I don't know, Ryoko. But I will admit I have had fun. I just don't look forward  
to actually having to fight. We have 'fizzled' out of every bad situation as of. I mean  
how much more luck can we really get?" Ayeka wondered.  
  
"Oh, come on girl! have more faith than that! We will have so much more fun,  
and then when the war is over, you can go back to your Tenchi," Ryoko kidded, socking  
Ayeka in the shoulder.  
  
"Oh, all right, Ryoko," Ayeka smiled.  
  
It had gotten quite late at night on Jurai, and now Ayeka and Ryoko were lying  
down on the rocky mountain side. "Ayeka," Ryoko began, continuing when Ayeka made  
a sound for her to continue, "Why did you end up marrying Tenchi and not me?"  
  
"I don't know, Ryoko. I think you had a boyfriend at the time, though, a Mike.   
Wasn't he the space pirate who stalked you for a while too?" Ayeka replied.  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right. Fighting with you all the time got boring, and I went  
off one year to do a little space pirating. Then I hooked up with Mike and told you  
Tenchi was yours. Maybe that is why I still haven't blown up at you," Ryoko said  
thoughtfully.  
  
"Seems weird to be friends and married to Tenchi after all our years of fighting  
over him," Ayeka sighed.  
  
"It sure does. Besides, I would think being an obedient empress would get boring.   
You fit the role perfectly, but I was always a freer spirit," Ryoko agreed.  
  
"Being emperor's wife is quite challenging," Ayeka nodded, "Sometimes I wish I  
had the same freedoms you have."  
  
"My freedoms really are nothing. I run around all day and break rules. Then I get  
chased by the Galaxy Police and sentenced to pay some fine or the other. Luckily you  
have it so I can't be arrested," Ryoko finished with a laugh.  
  
"Tomorrow what do you say we go find Tenchi and join up with his squadron?   
We can sneak into the war supply room and steal some sergeant badges and join his  
troops. It would be entertaining and a way to protect Tenchi," Ayeka suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Ryoko yawned, stretching out to sleep, "'Night, Ayeka."  
  
"Goodnight, Ryoko," Ayeka sighed as she fell asleep.  
  
~~  
  
They awoke the next morning to see the sun star rising above horizon, just  
touching the tips of the mountaintop, staining them pink. They both stood and yawned,  
ready to take on the day. "Let's go!" Ryoko shouted as they fizzled out and landed in the  
war supply room.  
  
Ryoko just stood there, unsure of what to do or where to look for the badges  
Ayeka was looking for. Ayeka was soon out of her sight as she moved around the  
corners. "So where exactly is this stuff?" Ryoko asked into her communicator.  
  
The communicator was perfectly silent to all other ears, but Ayeka heard it as if  
Ryoko was right next to her. "It should be just up ahead. Stay there and keep the door  
shut. And please try to be quiet," Ayeka told her.  
  
Ryoko didn't reply to Ayeka, but did as she was told. "I found them!" Ayeka  
celebrated into Ryoko's ear.  
  
Ayeka appeared around the corner, holding up several badges and pins. She  
handed several over to Ryoko, asking her to sew them on. Ryoko just looked at Ayeka as  
if she was crazy. "How do you expect me to put this crap on?" Ryoko hissed.  
  
"Just put it next to your suit and hold it there for a second. Then it is on. You are  
Lieutenant Marchall Dylars and I am Captain Lark Bryce," Ayeka informed her.  
  
Ryoko did as she was told. Then Ayeka gave her the name tag and she also stuck  
it onto her suit. "Ready?" Ayeka asked.  
  
Ryoko just nodded and gave her a thumbs up sign. They teleported back to the  
mountains. They were now on their mission to become a part of Tenchi's team. They  
had a long trek ahead of them. But they wouldn't be questioned because Captain Bryce  
and Lieutenant Dylars were the lost soldiers of the mountains, no one was sure they were  
still alive.  
  
There was a myth surrounding Captain Bryce and Lieutenant Dylars, they came  
back in times of war and helped fight. This myth was several years old, and commonly  
believed as they showed up at the last fight but two years ago, twenty years after their first  
disappearance.   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be much longer because it is the  
end of my story. Please read and review, Moonlit. 


	3. Chapter Three and Epilogue

I'd Give My Life For You  
By: Moonlit Love  
Chapter Three  
This is the last chapter, and it is kind of sad. My next Tenchi story will not be as down.   
  
Tenchi watched as a shadowy mist began to take the shape of a human like object.   
Two figures began to walk towards him and his men. He wasn't sure if they were allies or if  
they were enemies. He prepared his men by having them raise their guns and aim them at the  
figures.   
  
They fizzled from view and came to be behind them. "We are not the enemies, we are  
allies who will help you in this time of war. Lower your weapons and do not shoot," Ryoko,  
her voice disguised very well as Lieutenant Dylars, assured.  
  
The troops turned to face the two behind them and saw indeed they were Lieutenant  
Dylars and Captain Bryce. They were relieved and had a laugh. "War will be arriving at our  
front yard soon. Thank you for coming to help us. Do you know how any of the others are  
doing?" Tenchi inquired.  
  
"We show up when we want and where we feel will be the most need of our help. The  
others did not look in need of our assistance and we did not go. You will soon be facing war  
and you are unprepared for what the Cometier fighters have in store," Ayeka replied, passing as  
an accurate Captain Bryce.  
  
Tenchi nodded, sensing something oddly familiar from Captain Bryce. He didn't have  
time to think about who these men were, as a sudden air attack splashed down upon them,  
creating craters and clouds of speckled dust. They all ducked down to avoid the attack, and no  
one was hurt by the first wave.  
  
Cometier fighters began to come in from every direction, carrying large amounts of  
weaponry. The Cometiers outnumbered the Juraians six to one. Everyone was a bit unnerved  
by this, but they knew they had to protect their emperor and the legendary lost soldiers. The  
weapons were all pointed at some enemy or the other.  
  
Each round of shots the Juraians let off hit a Cometier fighter, causing the opponent's  
numbers to dwindle down to one on one. Ayeka and Ryoko fought the enemy as if they were  
truly ghosts, the techniques they used so ancient the Cometiers couldn't defend them.  
  
A warped announcement suddenly filled the ears of everyone who was present. All the  
Cometiers stopped and listened, while the Juraians continued to attack them. Captain Bryce  
suddenly spun around, twirling in front of Tenchi.  
  
Ayeka put up her sword just in time, as a Cometier flew down in Tenchi's direction with  
his sword raised. The swords clashed together, the Cometier leaping away. Ryoko was soon  
there as well and took out her laser sword, slicing through the hull of the ship about to attack  
Tenchi.   
  
Ryoko sliced a passage through the hull and entered, hoping to kill whoever was trying  
to fire on Tenchi and Ayeka, instead she was captured as soon as she was entered and shot as  
they got her into the cockpit. She fell to her knees, holding the wound in her shoulder.  
  
The slurred language of the Cometiers seemed to be trying to warn her to do something,  
but she was unable to understand the alien language. The gun was raised once again, this time  
pointing to her opposite shoulder, the report of the gun ringing in Ryoko's ears. She looked  
defiantly up at her captor, daring it to do its worst. It raised the gun once again, this time  
pointing at the middle of her stomach. "Tell me where I can find Juraian power!" it ordered.  
  
"I will not do as you ask. I will not betray my friends," Ryoko replied.  
  
The trigger was pulled and a bullet was released, piercing Ryoko in the stomach.   
Ryoko grunted and clutched her stomach, holding back a moan. The Cometier looked deep  
into Ryoko's eyes. "Tell me where I can find Juraian power and your life will be spared, but if  
you don't speak you will die," the Cometier warned.  
  
"I. Will. Not. Tell. You," Ryoko stated through grit teeth.  
  
The Cometier aimed the gun to point between her eyes. "Good-bye space pirate. May  
your sacrifice not be in vain," it dismissed and pulled the trigger.  
  
A bullet spiraled towards Ryoko and she fell to the ground instants later. The Cometier  
just stood above the lifeless body and scuffed at the loyalty, something foreign to Cometier. He  
exited the ship, leaving the dead Ryoko on the floor. Soon Ryoko became but a series of  
sparkling green stars. They dispersed in every which direction, stopping to say goodbye to her  
friends before she left.  
  
"Ryoko is gone," Ayeka and Tenchi whispered at the same time.   
  
Tenchi had just found out who 'Captain Bryce' really was. They both stood in the  
remains of the battle that had just taken place minutes ago. Nothing remained but them. Then  
the sound of footsteps on metal became clear and soon a Cometier appeared before them.  
  
"I am Jelirk, master of the Solar powers. I have come to possess the power of Jurai.   
Whichever one of you holds the Juraian power come forward," he greeted.  
  
"I hold it," Ayeka said, boldly stepping forward.  
  
"Prove it," Jelirk commanded.  
  
"Ayeka! You don't hold the power, the one you are looking for Jelirk is..." Tenchi  
began, but was silenced as Ayeka put her fingers to Tenchi's lips.  
  
She began to glow a soft, shimmery blue. Her eyes were closed and her hair began to  
float in mid-air, as if she was underwater and her hair was moving with the current. Her head  
tilted up as her head ornament sparkled with millions of baby blue stars. She floated up into the  
air a foot or two and soon a gentle wind surrounded her.   
  
Her bangs began to move rapidly as her head ornament glowed brighter and brighter.   
Her eyes suddenly snapped open and a circular wave of blue radiated from her. An orb of  
glittery blue stars appeared between her palms. She lifted it above her head and tossed it at  
Jelirk.  
  
Jelirk jerked backward as the ball hit him in the shoulder. "I believe you. But is he the  
stronger possessor of power?" Jelirk asked.  
  
"No, he isn't. He was not born into true blood, rather he is but a half-ling. I am full of  
the Juraian power," Ayeka replied, blocking Tenchi from Jelirk's view, "Please do not hurt  
him."  
  
Jelirk whipped his wrist in Tenchi's direction and sent him flying into an invisible cage.   
Tenchi was able to watch, but he was unable to help. Jelirk turned back to Ayeka. "You say  
you possess the power of Jurai and you have proven yourself well. I have but one thing to do  
with you, absorb your power, thus leaving you void of your life force. Or in lay men's terms,  
you will be dead," Jelirk told Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka looked a little surprised, but ready to accept her fate. She would do anything for  
Tenchi, even give up her life for him. She stepped forward, defiantly and calmly. Jelirk smiled  
at her and suddenly wrapped an arm around her mouth, beginning to force her power and life  
from her. Tenchi could only helplessly watch as his love began to grow weaker and weaker.  
  
Just as Jelirk finished absorbing Ayeka's powers, Tenchi was free. He ran over to  
Ayeka. Jelirk went back inside his damaged ship and blasted off. "Ayeka!" Tenchi cried as he  
held Ayeka's limp body, but a little life still sparkling in her eyes.  
  
"Tenchi...You...knew I'd...give...my life...for you. I...am...sorry...you...had to...watch.   
But, remember I will...always...love...yo...." Ayeka told Tenchi with much difficulty.  
  
Tenchi had interrupted Ayeka. "Save your strength, love. You can make it," Tenchi  
urged.  
  
"I...love...you. Good...bye," Ayeka whispered, drawing in a shaky breath,  
"I...love...yo..." This time she took her last breath.  
  
Tenchi shook his head, not wanting her to be dead. He cradled her closer to him,  
willing her to come back to life. "Please, Ayeka. Don't leave me," Tenchi begged, tears falling  
from his eyes like aquamarine droplets.  
  
His tears sparkled like diamonds as they fell as gently caressed Ayeka's lifeless form.   
"Please, you can't be dead," Tenchi cried, his soul seeming to leave with the one of his true  
love.   
  
Soon she shimmered into a group of twinkling stars, brightly shining. Tenchi looked  
down at her, knowing she wasn't going to be coming back. "Good-bye, my love," Tenchi  
whispered as the stars dispersed, leaving Tenchi completely alone in his grief.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Tenchi lived his days in complete solitude. No one coming his to visit but Sasami and  
her now husband. Their young daughter was able to keep him busy at times, but it hurt to look  
at baby Ayeka as she looked so much like his Ayeka. Life on Jurai was pretty quiet, as many  
old enemies thought the power of Jurai was gone.   
  
Tenchi never did find another love, having lost the only girl he had ever truly loved  
convincing him life wanted him to be alone. He had no close friends, as Ryoko was gone now,  
too. He had lost everything he had once loved but Sasami, and she was to busy with her family.  
  
Tenchi moved to the back porch. It overlooked both Ayeka and Ryoko's graves.   
"Why did you both have to leave me? You may have been trying to protect me, but all you did  
was hurt me," Tenchi whispered fiercely, trying to demand they answer him.  
  
He had asked this question every day, and he expect the same answer as before,  
nothing. A soft, warm breeze blew by, and floating in front of him were Ayeka and Ryoko.   
"We did it because we love you, Tenchi Masaki," Ayeka told him, bringing her pale, misty hand  
up to caress his cheek.  
  
"We knew it would cause you heartache, but we could not live our lives without you.   
Move on and find someone else. We will always love you," Ryoko told him.  
  
"My love for you has not diminished since we have separated, but grown stronger. I  
love you, Tenchi Masaki and nothing will ever change that. Please, continue to live so we have  
not died in vain. We will always watch over you," Ayeka begged.  
  
She came closer to him and gently kissed his lips before fading off with Ryoko. They  
vanished in the same soft, warm wind they had come in. Tenchi was once again left alone, but  
his time he knew he could live now. He had closed the book to his last life, keeping it close to  
his heart while allowing another book to open up and let him begin a new life. Tenchi would live  
on and remember Ayeka's last words, 'Tenchi, you knew I'd give my life for you. I am sorry  
you had to watch. But remember I will always love you. I love you. Good-bye. I love you.'  
  
Tenchi could finally live now that he knew Ayeka and Ryoko would always be watching  
over him. He was free from his grief of six years, now able to say Ayeka without crying.   
Tenchi would always love Ayeka, but he wouldn't let Ayeka have died in vain. He would live  
for her, and Ryoko.  
  
~~*The End*~~  
  
How did you like it? I know the story is kind of short, but I just thought it would be a  
nice story. It will be a while until I come out with another Ayeka/Tenchi fic, but if you are  
interested in Gundam Wing, read Once Upon The Night of Death and later My Heero and My  
Enemy.   
Thank you for reading and don't forget to review,   
~~*Moonlit*~~ 


End file.
